Lección
by GallifreyanDemigoddess
Summary: {Segundo lugar en el Reto "Cambiando papeles" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"} La diosa del amor se ve despojada de sus poderes y forzada a ser una mortal hasta "aprender de sus errores". ¿Lo logrará?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan; solo la historia y la idea me pertenece.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto "Cambio de papeles" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **...**

Afrodita supo desde un principio que su día iría mal. Primero, una simple mortal se atrevía a declararse como superior en belleza a ella _\- por favor, como si eso fuera remotamente posible-_ y ahora Zeus estaba enojado con ella por haber castigado a dicha mortal.

—¿Cuál es tu postura, Afrodita?—Zeus preguntó, sus ojos llenos de silenciosa rabia. Al rededor de la habitación, pequeños relámpagos iluminaban todo, demostrando que su enojo era colosal.

Ella sabia que debía sentirse preocupada, cada vez que Zeus estaba de un humor tan pésimo nada bueno sucedía, pero no podía sentir ni la menor pizca de preocupación o de arrepentimiento. Había hecho lo necesario para darse a respetar.

Además, _¿Quién era tan poco inteligente como para siquiera atreverse a pensar que era mejor que ella en algo?_ Aquella mortal se merecía lo que le sucedió.

—No entiendo que hice mal,—La diosa respondió, una mueca de desagrado en sus perfectos labios. —Ella me ofendió, hice que se enamorara de su hijo. ¡El perfecto castigo! Nunca antes te habías metido en mis problemas y como los soluciono, ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

Zeus empezó a tornarse bastante rojo. La diosa del amor pensó que era un color que no resaltaba su belleza, pero decidió no mencionarlo.

—Sabes muy bien por qué estoy molesto contigo en estos momentos,—Él le dijo, sus ojos azules puestos en ella, incapaz de observar a los demás.

Hera se vio irritada, habiendo llegando a la misma conclusión que los demás. Era sencillo, era más que obvio. Zeus era el dios más mujeriego del Olimpo, el más enamoradizo y obsesivo, probablemente se había enamorado de aquella mujer mortal- o tal vez del hijo de ella, nunca se podía estar completamente seguro con él.

—Quieres tener sexo con esa mortal,—Afrodita dijo de forma impulsiva. —¿ _Y_? Bueno, haz lo que siempre haz hecho para conquistar a las mujeres; disfrazare como su hijo y hazlo. No pienso retirar mi maldición en ella.

Pensando mejor en sus palabras, la diosa llegó a la conclusión de que ese no había sido su mejor momento. Ciertamente hubiera podido pensar en una mejor forma de solucionar la situación, hubiera podido incluso mejorar la forma en la que se había dirigido hacia él...

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Cualquier indicio de paciencia restante en Zeus había desaparecido; no había vuelta atrás ahora. —No debes seguir jugando con los sentimientos de las personas, Afrodita. Pensaras que es divertido, o que tienes el derecho de hacerlo...

—Soy la diosa del amor,—Ella lo interrumpió, frunciendo su entrecejo. — _Es mi trabajo_ interponerme entre las personas y sus sentimientos. Si yo no lo hago, ¿quien más lo hará?

Zeus se vio incluso más irritado ante la interrupción. Sus ojos parecieron inundarse con un fuego que hizo que Afrodita notara su error una vez más.

Por los dioses, ¿ _Por qué no cerraba su boca de una vez?_

¡ _No_! ¿Por qué debía cerrar su boca cuando sus palabras eran completamente ciertas? ¡Ella nunca estaba equivocada! _Nunca._

—Por ende, serás castigada gravemente por tus crueles acciones. Creo que todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en que necesitamos un pequeño descanso de ti y tus líos amorosos. Por eso hemos llegado a la conclusión de que serás revocada de tus poderes por un tiempo, solo hasta que aprendas a comportarte mejor.

La diosa se llenó de indignación. —¿Discúlpame? Todos aquí me aman. _Me aman._ Nadie podría ser capaz de aceptar a un castigo tan ridículo. Nunca les he hecho nada a nadie con malas intenciones...

Pero nadie parecía escucharla. Todos parecían no poder ser capaces de devolverle la mirada, claramente perdidos en pensamientos- sí, debía ser algo así. Era ridículo siquiera pensar que alguno de ellos podría no estar de acuerdo con ella.

 _¡Ellos la amaban!_

Pero el tiempo pasó, y nadie salió en su defensa.

Ella empezó a dudar un poco.

—¡Oh, por favor! Esta bien, admito que me he interpuesto en algunas de vuestras vidas personales...¡pero eso esta en el pasado! Apollo ni siquiera esta aquí con nosotros, y él es el único que tiene el derecho a reclamarme algo; he dañado su vida amorosa más que a nadie. ¡Pero es divertido! Todos lo saben, vamos...

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

Artemis se vio completamente irritada ante la mención de su gemelo, el cual estaba sufriendo en ese preciso momento, su castigo siendo cruel y exagerado para alguien que había sido manipulado.

Fue Athenea, sin embargo, la que decidió romper el silencio.

—No tiene nada de divertido hacer sufrir a las personas, Afrodita. Los sentimientos no son tu juguete personal, no puedes seguir dañando relaciones solo porque estas aburrida.

—Oh, Athenea—Afrodita bufó, dándole una mirada despectiva a la diosa. —¿Que puedes saber tú del amor o de la diversión?

Ese fue otro colosal error.

Si había alguien capaz de hacer que Zeus cambiara de opinión era la diosa de la sabiduría.

—Mencionaste a Apollo,—Zeus empezó, ignorando como Artemis se encogía ante su mención. —Me resulta increíblemente irónico, pero ya que pareces extrañarlo, te haré un pequeño favor.

Afrodita se vio emocionada, _¡La había perdonado! ¡Le haría un favor!_ Perfecto. Empezó a sonreír, porque sabia que nadie nunca podría estar completamente enojados con ella, ¡ella era _perfecta_!

¿Quien podría odiarla? La respuesta era simple _:_ nadie.

—Te otorgaré el honor de acompañarlo en su castigo,—Zeus empezó, haciendo que la sonrisa de la diosa empezara a desaparecer. —No pongas esa cara, Afrodita. Compartirás el castigo con Apollo.

—Pero eso significaría que...que...

—Serás mortal—Zeus se vio extrañamente satisfecho de decir eso. —No tendrás tus poderes hasta que aprendas de tus errores.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto!—Afrodita jadeó, viéndose horrorizada. —¿Cómo pretendes que sobreviva sin mis poderes? ¡Sin mi belleza! No puedes forzarme a ser...a ser...una simple mortal. Soy mayor que tú, no puedes...

—¿No puedo? ¿ _No puedo_?—Zeus repitió peligrosamente. —Podrás ser mayor que yo, pero tu poder queda por debajo del mío al aceptarme como tu líder y el Rey del Olimpo. Mi decisión fue tomada, y todos aceptaron. Ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias de tus acciones.

De esa forma, la diosa del amor, la belleza, la sexualidad, el deseo y el placer pasó a ser una simple mortal.  
Desde el comienzo de ese día, Afrodita supo que su día iría mal. Pero nunca imaginó _qué_ tan mal su vida iría después de ese fatídico día.

 **...**

Fea. Fea. Fea.

¿Cómo podían los mortales soportar ser tan...simples y defectuosos?

Nadie podía mirarla al rostro por más de cinco segundos. Todos desviaban la vista y escondían un estremecimiento. A ese punto de fealdad había llegado.

¡Era ultrajante! Nunca en su vida había sido fea- ciertamente había optado por tomar diferentes apariencias en el pasado, pues todo se basaba en que tipo de belleza la persona admiraba- ¡pero esto era demasiado! No podía ni siquiera conseguir un poco de diversión, porque nadie quería estar junto a una mujer fea y sin hogar...

Nadie quería estar con ella.

El pensamiento hizo que la diosa se detuviera, el aliento muriendo en su garganta.

Nadie la quería...

No. No. ¡ _No!_

Todo el mundo la amaba, _todos_. Esto debía ser una simple broma, o una prueba. _Si._ Eso era. Una prueba para probar su paciencia...

Pero seria paciente; le demostraría a Zeus que su castigo no le afectaba en nada. No cambiaría de opinión ni dejaría de meterse en los líos amorosos de los demás. ¡No cambiaría porque no había nada que debía cambiar! Ella era perfecta, _per-fec-ta._

—Al menos Apollo encontró un hogar seguro en el Campamento Mestizo—La diosa bufó para si misma, sin tener con quien conversar. Su soledad se hacia cada vez más y más marcada, desquiciándola por momentos. —Yo ni siquiera puedo encontrar el Campamento...

Y no era como si estuviera buscando alguna forma para encontrar el Campamento, no podía permitir que alguien la viera así, de esa forma, tan...tan... _mortal._

Por largas semanas Afrodita estuvo sola, sin compañía alguna y sin hogar fijo, viviendo en las calles y valiéndose de la bondad de algunos extraños para poder comer. Su único consuelo era el pensamiento de que todo acabaría pronto.

Pronto Zeus notaria su grave error y le rogaría que regrese al Olimpo. Pronto todos se darían cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitan. ¡Todo el mundo necesitaba amor en sus vidas! Por ende, la necesitaban a ella.

Tan ciega estaba que no notó la cruel verdad detrás de sus palabras. Todo el mundo necesitaba amor en sus vidas. Los mortales vivían con el simple deseo de ser amados. Sin amor eran vacíos, aburridos, simples...Como una concha sin perlas adentro. Completos más sin embargo sufriendo, una parte de ellos destrozada y sin poder completarse.. _.Rotos._

Incompletos en un sentido no-literario.

Y en esos momentos, ella era mortal.

 **...**

Le tomó años acostumbrarse a que ya no era una diosa. Acostumbrarse a verse lastimada por simples cosas, a estar llena de fragilidad y sencillez, a que no tenia poder alguno sobre los sentimientos de los demás.

Habían pasado cinco años desde su castigo cuando conoció a la primera persona que no le importó su físico. Era tan solo una niña, tal vez de once o doce años, pero había sido la primera persona que le mostró bondad en las calles. No la vio más después de ese día, ni siquiera supo su nombre, pero su acto de bondad permaneció en su corazón.

Pasaron cinco años más, dos adolescentes se mudaron al mismo callejón donde ella vivía. Sus primeros amigos, una chica de larga cabellera dorada y ojos avellana, un chico de tez oscura y ojos verdes. Estaban enamorados, eso era bastante obvio. Incluso Afrodita, sin sus poderes mágicos, supo inmediatamente que había una conexión hermosa entre ambos.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Lily?

Lily. Ese era el nombre mortal de Afrodita.

—¿A qué te refieres?—La ex-diosa preguntó de forma cautelosa.

—¿No tienes alguna pareja, un acompañante?

En un instante, miles de imágenes recorrieron su mente a una velocidad casi cegadora. Miles de años junto a Ares, sus citas más especiales, sus momentos más románticos. Los momentos que nunca parecieron especiales pero que en ese momento se sentían tan importantes...

Nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo sin él.

Las primeras semanas de su castigo, Afrodita pensaba - o más bien esperaba- que Ares llegara a ayudarla. A hacerlo compañía, a llevarla de regreso al Olimpo...Cualquier cosa. Solo había esperado verlo allí para ella, sentir que había alguien que la quería.

—¿Quién podría quererme?—La ex-diosa se encontró a si misma susurrando, la verdad detrás de sus palabras causando que se ahogara momentáneamente. ¿Quién podría quererla? Era una completa inútil, ni siquiera podía conseguir un amante que se preocupara por ella completamente.

Ni siquiera hacia un buen trabajo. Había sido capaz de partirle el corazón y destrozarle los sentimientos a miles y millones de mortales y dioses sin siquiera batir una pestaña. Era fría, narcisista, egocéntrica. Veía los sentimientos como algo con lo que se podía jugar...

Pero ya no más. Sus propios sentimientos estaban en juego, no tenia a nadie a su lado. No amigos, no familia, no amantes.

Nada.

—Por favor, Lily...—La mortal le dio una sonrisa casi tierna. —Debe haber alguien que te quiera.

—Fui una...pésima persona—Estaba matándola el admitir eso, sentía cada palabra pesada, horrenda. La verdad era ciertamente pesada. —Arruiné mis múltiples oportunidades de ganarme el afecto de mi familia. Destrocé mi matrimonio, jugué con los sentimientos de muchas personas sin importarme nada, decía que era mi trabajo a pesar de que no lo era...

Ambos mortales compartieron una mirada, sus manos entrelazadas, para luego darle una mirada compasiva a la pobre mujer frente a ellos. En vez de encontrar lastima o desprecio ante sus palabras, ella se sorprendió de encontrar compasión y gentileza.

—Estas arrepentida.

No sonaba como una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación.

Lentamente, Afrodita asintió. —Pero creo que ya es muy tarde...

Los demás dioses debían estar disfrutando de una vida tranquila y sin problemas al ella no estar allí. Probablemente ni les importaría escuchar sus disculpas, ni les gustaría volverla a tener allí.

 _¡Todos me aman!_ Ella había pensado de forma infantil antes. La verdad era que nadie la quería. _Nadie la necesitaba._

—Nunca es muy tarde para una reconciliación, Lily—El joven mortal habló—Puede que parezca imposible o muy difícil, pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad.

La ex-diosa no quiso admitir que esa era su décimo-cuarta segunda oportunidad.

—Todo estará bien—Continuó la muchacha. —Ya lo veras, solo ten fe.

Luego de un largo momento en silencio, Afrodita les regaló la mejor sonrisa que pudo conjurar en esos momentos. No dijo nada, ni había nada que decir; ellos nunca lograrían entender el por qué ella estaba tan segura que no tenia más oportunidades, que no estaría bienvenida en el Olimpo otra vez, que nadie la quería...

No sin explicarles su situación, y eso era algo que ella no podía hacer.

No debía meter a dos inocentes mortales en líos de los dioses. Por absurdo que pareciera, no quería verlo a ellos, sus únicos amigos, lastimados por su culpa.

Por primera vez en años, Afrodita pensó en alguien que no era ella misma.

—¿Saben una cosa? Mi "padre" esta completamente equivocado,—Ella empezó, causando que ambos mortales se voltearan a mirarla, curiosidad en sus rostros. Ella suavizó su sonrisa hasta mirarlos de forma tierna. —La verdadera bondad si existe. Estoy...estoy muy agradecida de haberlos conocido y de poder llamarlos mis amigos.

La pequeña pareja mortal compartió una mirada antes de sonreír de forma tierna y atraparla en un abrazo. —Nosotros también, Lily.

Sintió sus mejillas mojarse ligeramente, y le tomó un segundo entender que estaba llorando.

 **...**

Nada mejoro luego de ese pequeño momento. De hecho, sesenta años pasaron antes que algo diferente sucediera.

La verdad era, ya no le importaba mucho si regresaba al Olimpo o no, después de todo, había sido mejor persona como mortal que como diosa. Tal vez era mejor nunca volver. Así los demás serian feliz...

Ella había estado reclinada contra la ventana del pequeño apartamento que el gobierno le había dado, teniéndole pena a aquella pobre anciana vagabunda, perdida en distantes pensamientos mientras sentía su cuerpo debilitarse más y más.

...su hora estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Era mejor de esa forma. Si dejaba de existir...bueno, alguien más tomaría su lugar como diosa del amor. Ella solo esperaba que la siguiente diosa o dios del amor hiciera mejor trabajo que ella.

Nadie mecía tener su corazón lastimado.

Los mortales no necesitaban tener como dios o diosa del amor a alguien igual de narcisista y egocéntrica que ella.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho pensar algo completamente desinteresado.

La voz profunda y resonante provenía de la puerta a su espalda. Se le hizo familiar, conocido...sabia quien era. En un segundo, miles de memorias pasaron a través de sus ojos, haciéndola jadear y cerrar sus ojos ante el extraño sentimiento. Más que eso, su viejo y débil corazón se había acelerado, su estomago llenándose de un sentimiento cálido y confortante.

—Hefesto—El nombre escapó de sus labios sin su permiso.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a donde ella estaba, y vio un rostro reflejado en el vidrio frente a sus ojos, la figura de un hombre severamente deforme parado justo detrás de ella.

—Hola, Afrodita. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Su voz era cálida, reconfortante. Ella se encontró a si misma volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y suspirando suavemente. Nunca antes había pensado encontrar sus presencia tan reconfortante y tan especial, pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello.

Estaba apunto de morir, lo sabia. Era extremadamente obvio. Por eso alguien del Olimpo se había molestado en finalmente venir a visitarla. Era un poco ultrajante que solo en esos momentos alguien iba a verla, pero no le importó mucho.

Lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía tener alguien allí con ella en esos momentos, cuando sentía su vida mortal desvaneciéndose lentamente, como los pétalos de una flor diente-de-león luego de ser soplados por el más tenue respiro del viento.

—...Hola.

Hubo una larga pausa. Afrodita no encontró fuerzas suficientes para si quiera moverse, por lo que se resignó a solo observarlo a través del reflejo en la ventana. Pero bien, aun si hubiera tenido fuerzas suficientes para darse la vuelta, no sabia que debía hacer.

Estaría mintiendo si decía que no había fantaseado miles de veces por casi sesenta años con encontrarse con algún otro dios del Olimpo. Por momentos cerraba los ojos y casi podía jurar que sentía la presencia de Athenea allí con ella, burlándose, echándole en cara la ironía detrás de sus palabras...

 _Oh, Athenea. ¿Qué puedes saber tú del amor o de la diversión?_ Al final sus palabras se habían volteado contra ella. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta- o tal vez lo haría, aun no estaba segura si debía disculparse o no- pero incluso la diosa de la sabiduría y las estrategias de guerra sabia más del amor que ella, la supuesta diosa del amor.

Afrodita se centraba en amor romántico más que en ningún otro amor, cuando existían miles de diferentes tipos de amor y todos eran extremadamente importantes y diferentes entre si.

Había fallado como diosa.

Había ignorado el amor que hubiera podido recibir de su familia, de sus tan llamados amigos, de su esposo...

Pero siempre que abría los ojos, la presencia de Athenea parecía desaparecer, dejando a la ex-diosa de la sabiduría más sola que nunca. Hasta ese momento, nunca antes tuvo algún visitante.

Aunque había deseado múltiples veces tener a alguien acompañándola, no supo que hacer ante la presencia de su esposo allí.

 _¿Qué podría hacer?_ Su relación con ese dios en particular siempre fue complicada.

Con dolor, recordó sus palabras. _Soy el perfecto ejemplo de la mujer que todo dios desearía tener como esposa._ Era irónico, ridículo, infantil incluso. ¿Quien podría desear estar casado con una mujer que solo pensaba en si misma y que no tenia respeto alguno por dicho matrimonio? Nadie.

La culpa se hacia cada vez más y más grande, subiendo desde su pecho y alojándose en su garganta, dejando presente el sentimiento de estar apunto de ahogarse. Al cabo de un par de segundos, notó con sorpresa que estaba llorando, su frágil cuerpo temblando con silenciosos sollozos. Avergonzada, ella intentó esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

Pero todo empeoró cuando el dios colocó sus manos en sus hombros, dándole un suave apretón cuya intención era brindarle conforte. Ante ese pequeño e inesperado gesto de bondad de su parte, la ex-diosa no lo soportó más, y sollozó en voz alta.

—Hefesto, lo siento tanto.

La sorpresa surcó el rostro del dios, —¿Puedo preguntar por qué te estas disculpando?

 _¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? ¿No era obvio acaso?_

—Por todo el sufrimiento que te he brindado—Ella empezó a decir—Fui tan mala contigo. Siempre me amaste, siempre me cuidaste, me protegiste, me esperaste...—Un sollozó sacudió su frágil y mortal cuerpo, el agarre del dios se volvió un poco más pesado sobre ella. —Lo siento tanto. Fui- _soy_ \- una pésima esposa.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Miedo la invadió, y pensó que tal vez él nunca podría perdonarla por ser la peor esposa del mundo entero, pero entonces, se sorprendió al sentir unos labios cálidos sobre su mejilla. Su corazón pareció latir más fuerte, aquel sentimiento ya olvidado empezando a sentirse extrañamente familiar.

Era casi como el olvidarse por completo de una canción, solo para luego volverla a escuchar y darte cuenta que aun sabes la lírica a la perfección. Como estar al borde de un acantilado, sintiendo un miedo intenso de caer, solo para luego notar que ya estabas cayendo desde el comienzo.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada...—Hefesto una pequeña pausa. —¿Estas lista?

La pregunta fue precisa y coherente. Afrodita no necesitó preguntar a que se refería, era demasiado obvio, y sinceramente ella no quería alargar más la situación. Estaba tan, tan cansada.

—¿Para morir? Si.

Él la observó de forma curiosa, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, como si la considerara extraña en esos momentos. Algo que probablemente era cierto, muchas veces había dicho que nunca podía entender el comportamiento de las personas; era mejor con las maquinas. —¿Estas tranquila con el pensamiento de morir?

La respuesta era sí.

—He sido una pésima diosa, una pésima madre, esposa e amiga. Mi vida mortal fue el resultado de todos mis errores. La vida que lleve estos últimos años...no fue la mejor, pero al menos fui mejor mortal que diosa. Si mi fin ha llegado no pienso negarme. Me dejaré envolver en los brazos fríos de Thanatos. Lo único que deseo es que tenga piedad de mi, y que mi vida en el inframundo sea mejor.

Ella había cerrado sus ojos otra vez, perdida en su propio monologo. Se vio forzada a abrir sus ojos cuando escuchó la ruidosa risa de sus esposo. Inconscientemente, ella intentó voltearse para observarlo, pero sus huesos protestaron, y ella se vio forzada a permanecer sin observarlo.

Por los dioses, nunca antes había estado tan desesperada por verlo a _él._

Era un sentimiento extraño, casi un cosquilleo. Necesitaba observarlo a los ojos, necesitaba ver que realmente era él, que realmente estaba allí con ella...

—Haz cambiado, Afrodita, pero sigues siendo melodramática.

—¿Melodramática?—La ex-diosa no había sido descrita de esa forma en muchos años. A pesar de la situación, se encontró a si misma sonriendo.

—Cuéntame de tu castigo—Hefesto le pidió tranquilamente—¿Qué aprendiste?

 _Castigo._ No escuchaba esa palabra en muchos años tampoco. Con pesar recordó, de forma bastante difícil, lo mucho que había odiado a Zeus los primeros años de su castigo, pensando que era una injusticia el hacerle eso a ella.

Con sorpresa, ella se dio cuenta que ya no veía su situación como un castigo. Más bien, era como una lección.

—Aprendí que soy, probablemente, la peor diosa de la historia.

Hefesto levantó una ceja, más no dijo nada, permitiéndole que continuara y se explicara mejor.

—Solía jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y eso esta mal. Las cosas que vi, las cosas que experimenté...los mortales tienen demasiado dolor como para merecer que yo les hubiera estado dañando el pequeño rayo de felicidad que ellos podían encontrar con el amor.

—¿A donde quieres llegar con eso, Afrodita?

Ella hizo una pequeña pausa. —Todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento que les hice pasar a esos pobres mortales por tantos años...nunca debí hacer algo así. No me gusta este sentimiento, no me gusta pensar que fui capaz de herirlos solo por solo entretenimiento.

—El amor duele—La forma en la que el dios habló solo le causo más vergüenza y culpa a la ex-diosa. Por supuesto que él se sentiría así, ella se había encargado de demostrarle lo doloroso que podía ser el amor.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele?

—¿No ser amada por todo el mundo?—Él le dio una mirada suave, un pequeño brillo de sabiduría en sus ojos.

Dioses, la conocía tan bien...o al menos, conocía aquella parte de ella que aun existía muy, muy adentro de su ser.

—El amor no lo es todo,—Ella murmuró, sorprendiendo al dios a sus espaldas. —Al menos no el amor romántico. Al menos, no el que yo pensaba era amor romántico. Eso solo era _lujuria._ Pasé tantos años persiguiendo el concepto erróneo del amor...

—Hay muchos tipos de amor—Hefesto asintió lentamente, la acción sintiéndose extraña en alguien que siempre era brusco y rudo. —Nunca te importaron mucho los otros que no eran el romántico.

Ella no discutió con él, sabia que decía la verdad.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, casi inexistente. Entonces, la ex-diosa se encontró a si misma incapaz de desviar sus ojos del reflejo del dios a sus espaldas. —¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué _tú_ , después de tantos años, después de tanto dolor, por qué viniste a mi?

Después de tanto daño que ella le hizo, le parecía tan incomprensible que _él_ estuviera allí para ella en sus últimos momentos...

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Afrodita,—Él hizo una pequeña pausa—Para bien o para mal, juntos por toda la eternidad.

El extraño sentimiento regresó, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos dolorosamente. Tantos años sin sentir eso y ahora lo sentía...no, no podía sentir eso justo cuando iba a morir. No seria capaz de abandonar ese sentimiento después de tantos años sin este.

—Me alegra que seas tú—Ella cerró los ojos, atreviéndose a recargarse contra el duro pecho de su esposo. Inmediatamente, sus manos bajaron hasta sus hombros, devolviéndole el pequeño gesto de aprecio que ella le estaba dando. —No hubiera elegido a nadie más para estar aquí conmigo en estos momentos.

La sinceridad en sus palabras la sorprendió, pero el dios a sus espaldas estuvo incluso más sorprendido que ella. Con un poco de rencor en su voz, se vio a si mismo murmurando un: —¿Ni siquiera a Ares?

—No. Me hace feliz que seas tú quien esta aquí conmigo.

Hubo una larga pausa. Era completamente verdad lo que la ex-diosa había dicho. Ares nunca estuvo allí para ella en su castigo, ni siquiera cuando ella le rogó múltiples veces que la rescatara. Él _nunca_ hizo nada. Sin embargo Hefesto, la persona que ella más había lastimado en su vida, estaba allí con ella en el final de su existencia.

Prefería que estuviera allí alguien sincero y desinteresado, no alguien egoísta y centrado como Ares.

—No vine aquí porque te estas muriendo, Afrodita.

Ella abrió los ojos súbitamente.

—¿ _Qué?_

—No te estas muriendo, Afrodita. —Había cierto deje de diversión en sus voz. _(¿No se estaba muriendo? ¿Entonces qué era ese dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, qué era esa fragilidad que le impedía siquiera moverse?_ ) —Aun no. No es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Entonces...entonces ¿por qué estas aquí?

Las palabras parecieron morir en su garganta, pero luego de unos segundos de duda, él logró hablar.

—Estoy aquí porque te extrañaba.

—¿Tú me...me extrañaste? ¿Por qué?

 _¿Cómo era posible que alguien la extrañara?_

—Te amo.

La forma en la que lo dijo fue simple, como si eso pudiera explicarlo todo. La amaba, la extrañaba, había ido a verla. Simple, ¿No? De cierto modo, para él eso lo explicaba todo. Pero para ella, no hacia sentido alguno. Intentó ignorar la forma en la que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante esas palabras, encontrando cierta fuerza en ellas, como si le dieran esperanza.

—¿Qué?

Un pequeño destello de dolor surcó sus ojos, pero fue rápido en esconderlo.

—Me escuchaste bien; te amo.

—¿Cómo puedes amarme? ¡Soy un desastre de persona! Nadie me quiere, nadie me necesita, _soy nadie_. No soy nada, yo...

Su monologo lleno de odio a si misma fue interrumpido cuando Hefeso se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es cierto. _Yo_ te quiero, _yo_ te necesito. Para mi eres más que solo "nadie". Haz cambiado...—Él hizo una pausa, esperando que ella comprendiera, pero no lo hizo. Él suspiró un poco. —Cambiaste, Afrodita. Viste el error de tus acciones y dejaste de pensar solo en ti. Tu castigo terminó.

 ** _Tu castigo terminó._**

Ella jadeó.

—¿Qué...?—Avergonzada, notó que ni siquiera esa noticia le brindó las fuerzas necesarias para moverse. Permaneció allí, sentada con una expresión de confusión y asombro en su arrugado rostro.

Con un pequeño suspiro que pudo haber estado escondiendo una pequeña risa, él la tomó en brazos, siendo extremadamente gentil para ser alguien tan inadaptado con las personas.

—Vamos a casa, Zeus nos esta esperando. Allí recobraras tu cuerpo original y tus poderes.

—Pero yo no...no estoy lista—Ella misma no podía creer que estaba diciendo eso, pero las palabras salían de su boca sin su permiso. —No se amar correctamente, yo no...

—Yo te puedo enseñar a amar correctamente...—Hizo una pequeña pausa, viéndose un poco preocupado. —Solo si lo deseas, si no, estoy seguro que alguien más puede ayudarte. O tú misma lo aprenderás a tu manera.

Afrodita tragó en seco, el sentimiento ya casi olvidado regresando con más intensidad ante sus palabras. Esta vez, en vez de pensar que no debía sentirse así, en vez de intentar ahogar ese sentimiento, ella dejó que este la consumiera.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió a si misma sonreír.

—Eso será maravilloso, creo.

—¿Mm?—Hefesto portaba la sonrisa más hermosa que Afrodita había visto en toda su vida, y no pudo evitar suspirar un poco mientras se recargaba sobre uno de sus hombros. —¿Vamos a casa, Hefesto?

Él asintió. —Vamos a casa. Todos están esperándote. ¿Estas lista para volver a ser Afrodita; diosa del amor, la belleza, la sexualidad, el deseo y el placer?

Aun recordaba aquel día cuando Zeus la convirtió en mortal. Había pensado que era el peor día de toda su vida inmortal, que no podía creer lo mal que había ido todo. Pero en esos momentos, mirando atrás a ese momento, no se veía como un mal día. No parecía ser un castigo...

Era más bien...una _lección._

Tal vez podía aprender el verdadero significado del amor. No solo del amor lujurioso, no. Sino de todos los diferentes tipos de amor. El amor leal, amor incondicional, amor hacia los amigos, amor hacia la familia...

Tal vez podía llegar a ser una mejor diosa en un futuro cercano.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa: quería que cuando eso sucediera, a su lado estuviera la única persona que siempre estuvo con ella en todos momentos.

Ella sonrió sinceramente. —Estoy lista siempre y cuando estés a mi lado.

Un pequeño destello de sorpresa surcó sus ojos, pero luego él sonrió y asintió. —Para bien o para mal, juntos por toda la eternidad.


End file.
